KH One Shot: The Session
by Destiny's Force
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku wonder if hypnosis is real. Kairi doesn't believe it, but then...


_**CLAP!**_

Kairi shook her head, feeling a bit dazed. She glanced up and saw Sora and Riku staring at her intently. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she said, "Sorry, guys. I just zoned out there for a moment." Kairi shook her head again. "What were we talking about?"

Riku chanced a glance at Sora, who seemed slightly dazed himself. The three friends were sitting near their usual spot at the big horizontal palm tree. Nothing seemed unusual, but Kairi felt the most peculiar sensation in her mind. It was as if there was supposed to be something she should be remembering, but the memory was just out of her grasp.

"You really don't remember?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head. She didn't know why, but something about him seemed to keep her eyes directly focused on his lips.

"We were talking about if hypnosis was real," Riku explained. "You were saying that you didn't believe it."

Kairi began licking her lips unconsciously, taking note that her mouth was feeling slightly dry as well. "I believe in changing memories around or being possessed by someone else. But the concept of hypnosis seems to be a bit far-fetched." She rolled her eyes. "I mean the stronger someone's mind is, the less likely it'll work, right?"

Sora cleared his throat. "Actually, we were talking about it and around a half hour ago, I...I mean, Riku...er...hypnotized you." Kairi could feel her feet feeling slightly itchy and cramped. Without taking her eyes off of Sora, she began to untie the laces.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. "What'd you do? Make me cluck like a Chocobo?" As soon as her boots and socks were off, she could feel a soothing breeze run across her bare feet.

Riku chuckled. "As fun as that would've been, I figured it would be better to test how you respond to post-hypnotic suggestions."

"Post-hypnotic suggestions?" Kairi repeated. "You mean commands that the person's supposed to carry out even when they're awake?" Sora made another attempt to clear his throat rather noisily. Without even thinking, Kairi's hand started to fidget around with the zipper on the front of her dress. "So let me get this straight. What you're saying is that you put me under and now I'm your guy's slave or something?" She screwed up her face in thought as the zipper began pulling itself downward. "Because I don't feel any different and there's no chance I'm going to call either of you "Master.""

Sora's face began to redden slightly. Kairi found his reaction pretty odd in itself. "What's gotten into you, Sora? You seem a bit flustered." She giggled lightly. "What? Are you starting to conjure up naughty fantasies or something?"

His eyes seemed to keep darting to her body before snapping back to her face. "Um...well, it's just that when you're in a deep enough trance, you can...uh..." Kairi could almost swear he was salivating.

Riku sighed. "If you're in a deep enough trance, the hypnotist can implant post-hypnotic suggestions for you to carry out without you realizing it." As usual, Riku wasn't showing any sign that anything out of the ordinary was going on. But he did glance at Sora again, who seemed slightly more fidgety than he was a couple of minutes earlier.

The Keyblade master raised his hand and casually scratched behind his ear. Kairi instantly felt an irresistible urge bubble up within her mind to grab Sora's adorable face in her hands and kiss him, but she struggled to control herself. "What type of suggestions are we talking about?"

"You know, like sneezing when the phone rings or doing a jumping jack whenever someone snaps their fingers." Riku seemed slightly amused at Sora's attempts to keep his composure.

Sora scratched behind his ear again. The impulse to kiss him seemed to intensify, but she managed to stay rooted to the spot. "Of course, you probably don't remember what the...um..." He gulped noisily. "...suggestion was, though." Sora looked again at Riku with a pleading look. Kairi couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he seemed, but she gave it little thought. To her surprise, her heart was beating rapidly and her breath seemed to quicken.

"So...what you're telling me is that you two came up with something ridiculous such as..." She shook her head. "Such as..." It was becoming harder for her to think. Her mouth was unnaturally dry and Sora's lips seemed to quiver with an irresistible aura.

Riku gave a quick nod to Sora. "One more should do it."

Sora hesitated. He seemed reluctant of what to do next as if he were struggling with his own personal feelings. Finally, he made one more weak scratch behind his ear. The instant that happened, she couldn't restrain herself any more. Kairi tackled Sora to the ground and slammed her lips against his. Sora, who was caught completely off guard, flailed his arms comically as he felt the air being sucked right out of his lungs. Riku could only stare in astonishment. The precious moment seemed to last an eternity. Kairi didn't care what was going on or who was watching. The only thoughts in her mind was how pleasurable it felt for her lips to be touching Sora's and the way his body felt rubbing against hers.

However, when she finally broke contact, the fog in her mind seemed to instantly clear up. It was like waking up from a dream or a veil finally being lifted. Shaking her head and blinking a few times, she realized she was still straddled on top of Sora, who had a stunned and goofy expression on his face. All the memories of the past half-hour rushed back into her mind. Everything that they had said was completely true. And then she noticed her current state of dress. All she was wearing was her white undershirt and her pair of pink-hearted panties. As soon as she realized this, she began to blush furiously and punched Sora twice on the arm. **HARD**.

"You perv!" She jumped off of Sora and immediately began looking for the rest of her clothes. Her boots, socks and dress were exactly where she had left them. Kairi grabbed her discarded dress from the floor and hastily put it back on. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What? Riku was the one who suggested it, not me!" Sora exclaimed innocently. There was something about the tone of his voice that nagged at her, but she shook it off. Kairi whirled around on Riku.

"Riku, I...I..." she stammered angrily. There was a giant torrent of emotions swirling through her mind that she couldn't find the words she wanted to express. Finally, she just decided to keep her mouth shut and filled the awkward silence by snatching her boots off the ground and forcefully shoving them on her feet.

"You really can't blame me for having you do something you wanted to anyway." Kairi blinked at the statement. "You were still aware of everything you were doing, right? You could've always said no. I didn't take away your free will after all." Riku shrugged. "You were going to kiss Sora eventually. I just nudged that impulse a bit."

Kairi was still slightly miffed that she had been used as their test subject. "If that's true," Kairi pointed at Sora with a devilish flourish, "then hypnotize Sora!"

Her face fell when Riku shook his head. "Sorry to tell you this, but Sora's one of those people that can't be hypnotized." He shrugged. "I actually tried it before I did it to you."

Sora gave her an apologetic look. "We think it might have something to do with my heart and mind already being manipulated by Namine. It built some mental resistance somehow." Kairi looked a bit disappointed. Sensing this, Sora wrapped an arm around her. "If it'll make you feel any better, how about I go buy us some Sea-Salt Ice Cream? My treat."

Kairi thought for a moment. Then she nodded. "I want mine chocolate dipped, though."

Sora laughed. "Well, I guess I can afford that."

As the trio began to make their way to the docks, Riku brushed past Sora and whispered, "You owe me one," before running off ahead. Kairi clung to Sora's arm adoringly. She was so wrapped up in trying to piece together what had happened that she didn't notice Sora place his _"Hypnosis for Dummies"_ book back in his pocket. He made a slight cough and was pleased to hear Kairi letting out a sigh of contentment before snuggling up a bit closer.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle. One last thought flitted through his mind as they made their way to the docks: _"Man, I love this book."_


End file.
